Why oh Why?
by the-hinotori
Summary: What could possibly have Anzu so worked up? Anzuseto pairing of course
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: you all know the drill, it doesn't belong to me._

_  
Here's a very quick one for you all. Hope you enjoy it. _ :)

* * *

"_Why?_"

It was the only word she could manage at that moment.

Yugi shrugged. Anzu just looked at the sagging mess before her.

"It's what boys do on bucks nights honey, they get drunk." Said Mai, pushing off from the wall to take a closer look

"But I expected more from you Yugi," Anzu whined.

Mai smirked. "I wouldn't lecture too hard, you might split the last remaining brain cell and leave it lonely. Though I must say I like the irony."

"You're not helping Mai." Anzu uttered through gritted teeth.

"Never said I would." Raising a hand to halt Anzu before she could say anything further. "My exact words were, I'd come and see what's happened and by the looks of it quite a lot."

"Where are Jou and Honda, did they send you in alone?"

"We all thought it best under the circumstances." Offered Yugi quietly.

"Again I say I love the irony."

"MAI!"

"Sorry, go ahead Yugi I simply cannot wait to hear this."

Shifting uncomfortably between the two women Yugi's shoulders slumped knowing that this could possibly be his last night on this God given Earth. Looking at the very inebriated Kaiba, he began their story.

"Well as you know, we went to the club."

"Yes, but that doesn't quite explain the whole of this."

"And at the club, we had a few drinks."

"A few?" Earning a raised eyebrow from Mai.

"Well one thing led to another and we saw some girls."

Scowls from both women.

"Well they were very pretty, but Kaiba didn't look." He finished quickly.

"Yeah right!" Came a dubious mutter from Mai, who feeling the sudden plunge of cold steel from Anzu's stare fell silent.

"We all thought we should give Kaiba… you know….um a traditional bucks night." He whispered the last bit.

"Not sure that this totally fits the bill, but certainly interesting." Put in Mai

Anzu's posture exuded all the exasperation she was feeling.

"Can we please finish this story, I still don't understand why?"

"Well he …um…wanted to show… you see …he wanted you to know…um… it sort of went wrong."

Turning away quickly Mai choked on the snort of laughter she was trying to hold in, making an extremely unladylike noise in the process, while her body shook uncontrollably.

Strolling through the room Mokuba took in the scene before him.

"Anzu?"

"Now's not the time Mokuba."

"But!"

"But what?"

"Why's Seto got I love Yugi tattooed on his arm?"

* * *

_As always reviews - friendly and critical welcome. _


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Seto woke with the worst headache he could ever have imagined. God what had he done last night and how on earth did manage to get home? The world of his room span before his eyes bringing with it an overwhelming urge to be ill, groaning audibly he buried his face into the soft pillow. He felt the bed move beneath him and wished whoever it was rocking the boat would disappear. Gingerly raising his reluctant eyelids, he scanned the length of his bed for the culprit, a familiar smirk greeted him from an angelic face.

Mokuba's footing slipped, and the mattress dipped violently as he tried to save himself. Resuming his half lying position, his smirk returned at the definite shade of green that crowned the great CEO's pale face.

"Remind me to speak with your dentist later." The growling pillow muttered in response to the less than settling movement.

Mokuba's brow puckered in confusion. "Why?"

"He needs to tone down that polish he's using."

This brought an even less desirable reaction as the bed jiggled with the shaking body of a screeching teen. Seto reached to push the annoyance off but suffered another wave of nausea, sending him crashing to the pillow again.

"If you don't shut up, I'm going to rip your tonsils out."

"I think you need to aim a little lower than that." Mokuba replied in a howl of laughter. "Besides, I had them out when I was four remember?"

"Let me reacquaint you with the feeling then."

Mokuba patted the blanket that now covered his brother's entire being. Not realising what he had touched, he jumped backwards as the submersed body emerged in roar of pain. The intensity of the scream brought Anzu flying in from the grounds below their bedroom window. Flushed and out of breath she flew through the partially ajar door, eyes wide with fear. Looking from the terrified teen to the wincing CEO, she watched as his hand passed repeatedly over the new addition on his upper arm. The new bandage she had placed on it last night held its position despite the brusque treatment it was receiving. Throwing the covers aside, Seto bolted for the bathroom, it was a good fifteen minutes before he returned face wet and pale from the mercy dash. He slumped on the edge of the bed, burying his face in his hands.

"Mokuba why don't you go downstairs and organise some coffee and get cook to put together something that will help coat a sore bear's stomach."

"No food, just get me coffee."

"Just do it." Mouthed Anzu, nodding to show he understood; Mokuba disappeared downstairs.

"So the dead has finally risen. At least we still two hours to get ready."

His head twisted a little to take in her expression and posture. "Ready for what?" He asked face paling further.

"The wedding of course, you do still want to marry me don't you?"

He watched her closely looking for signs of humour, but found none. His eyes widened. "The weddings today?"

"Yes."

"Oh shit." He sprang up, only to collapse back down again grabbing his throbbing head.

A stifled snort made its way through the haze, with narrowed eyes he descended upon his prey pushing her backwards onto the bed.

"You think yourself funny do you, see who's laughing in a minute BoBo."

"Seto NOO." He had her pinned arms raised and either side of her head. He straddled her middle and stared menacingly down, she watched with horror as a drop of spittle appeared on his lips. She struggled to break free as it descended lower on its tenuous string. Like a yo-yo it went up and down from his mouth with each trip it drew closer and closer to her face. "Don't you dare!"

"All's fair in love and war my dear." He answered letting another string of spittle descend towards her. What happened after this was a blur of movement and shouts of pain, for Mokuba had chosen this moment to return announcing Seto's coffee was ready and waiting on the table. Having forgotten that anything outside of his prey existed, Seto startled lost control of his yo-yo which landed plum beneath Anzu's eye and dribbled down her cheek. She in turn launched her body up towards her fiancé's; his grip had lessened during this exchange, and now with free movement of her arms she wiped madly at her cheek to clean off the spit, shouting how gross it was. With her sudden movement she unbalanced Seto who began to fall backwards, trying to save himself he grabbed for her subsequently pulling her down towards the floor on top of him. All the time Mokuba stood dumbfounded by the door watching the now quite literal floor show.

Anzu trying to prevent her full weight landing on Seto flung her the flat of her hand at the floor, but was unable to miss grazing the bandage covering his token of love for her. He swore with pain as she did, and it was during the string of profanities that Anzu realised he had no recollection of the tattoo. She began to laugh, her body collapsing atop his as she became weak from the attack of the giggles.

"I'd like to know what you find so funny about my suffering!" He wheezed her full weight now on him was preventing air making its way to his lungs.

She was incapable of responding, choosing instead to roll off him and continue laughing. Reaching to touch the bandage, he scowled at her.

"I'm seriously hurt and you find it amusing, Jesus it's nice to I have a caring partner."

She ceased laughing and gave a bemused smile. "Seriously hurt?"

"Yes, obviously someone cut me or something last night, why else would I have a bandage on and it hurt so much?"

Anzu raised a brow at this, causing his scowl to deepen.

"If this is the level of support you're going to give me Anzu, then perhaps this wedding shouldn't go ahead."

A wick was lit and from it the dormant explosive within her was ignited.

"Oh this is my fault is it; you go and get yourself trashed with the boys, ogle at other women and then decide to show the level of your affection by doing something completely inane. Fine I'll let everyone know, but why waste the occasion, you won't get your money back now anyway. Why don't you marry your true love after all you demonstrated the depth of your affection for them with this?" She slapped the bandage, scrambling up from the floor she flounced past Mokuba, who stood shaking his head.

Seto rubbed his arm gingerly, almost afraid to see he began to peel back the bandage. He'd faced down some of the hardest business men in the world, survived the wacky humour of Pegasus and even returned from the unbelievable experience of being caught in ancient Egypt, but what he saw beneath the bandage proved more than even his stoic nature could take. His eyes rolled back in his head and he flopped to the floor.

Anzu peeked back into the room on hearing the thud; her eyes took in the bandage lying discarded on the floor beside the unconscious man, glancing to Mokuba all anger died.

"I guess he was overpowered with love, huh?"

* * *

_a/n - I wasn't going to do it, and probably shouldn't have, but I have and I hope everyone enjoys it._


End file.
